


I’ll Always Love You

by WolfandOwl



Series: Werewolf Richie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandOwl/pseuds/WolfandOwl
Summary: After several disappointments, Richie and Eddie try again.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Werewolf Richie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	I’ll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your suggestions! There will most likely be another installment after this!

The air vibrated with laughter as Richie slipped through the front door, followed by Eddie. “I can’t believe Bev and Ben agreed to watch them again!” Eddie giggled, glad to have some time alone with Richie for the weekend. At four years old, the triplets were a handful, constantly keeping the two men on their toes. 

About a year ago, Eddie had found out he was an omega, which was very rare for a human. He didn’t go through true heats, but he did have a reproductive cycle where he was “in season,” as Richie called it, and able to conceive. This made birth control important, and they had to plan around his cycle. 

Strong arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist from behind, and Eddie melted into the warmth. “Are you sure you want to try again?” Richie murmured. They had been trying for another litter for almost a year, without success. Eddie had a clean Bill of health from the doctor, whom expressed confusion as to why Eddie couldn’t get pregnant again. Each time they failed drove them deeper into disappointment.

Eddie twined his fingers with Richie’s. “I do, Rich. We have all weekend, and I want to try”. He paused, before glancing back at Richie with a sultry look. “And I have a surprise for you”.

**

Richie sat on the bed, waiting patiently for Eddie to come upstairs with his surprise. The door slowly opened, and Eddie stepped in holding a box, his cheeks a rosy pink. “Uh... this surprise is for you, but it’s also for me,” he murmured as he lifted the lid. Richie’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the delicate purple plug, sitting innocently inside the box. 

“God Eds, that’s so hot,” he drooled. Eddie sat the plug down on the bed, before straddling Richie’s lap. Richie grabbed his hips and met his lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned dirty. “How do you want to do this?” Richie whispered against his lips. Eddie whimpered, reaching down to palm Richie’s hardening cock. “Shift for me,” he moaned, throwing his head back as the other man bit down on his mating bite. 

Richie grunted as he started to shift, feeling his bones lengthen and downy fur sprouting over his body. His mouth opened to allow his snout to grow out, and his fangs to grow. So far, Ellie was the only one of the triplets showing signs of being a werewolf, and wasn’t taking her partial shifts very well. Richie had come to tolerate it over time.

Eddie whimpered at Richie’s drastic change in size, and struggled to get a grip on Richie’s massive dick. The large appendage bobbed painfully, slowly rolling out of Richie’s sheath. Natural lubricant dribbled down the sides, and Eddie panted as he scooped some up on his fingers, before reaching back to prepare himself. 

Richie watched with his large canine eyes as two, and then three fingers disappeared into the other man’s tight hole. After trying to conceive so many times, he had learned the natural scent that Eddie’s body released when he was ovulating. The delicious scent wafted off of the other man, tickling Richie’s nose and making him growl lustfully. Drool dripped from his jaws in sticky spools, dribbling down his chest and sticking in his fur. Normally, Eddie would find that disgusting, but now, it was painfully arousing. 

Eddie’s fingers left his hole with a pop, and he gasped as Richie manhandled him back into his wide lap. “You smell amazing, Omega,” Richie growled. “Gonna stuff you do full of my pups”. Eddie sobbed as Richie’s cock nudged at his hole, before plunging in to the hilt. Eddie’s stomach visibly bulged outward and his back arched. “Please, Richie,” he sobbed. “Please fuck a litter into me. I want to be full again!”

Richie purred and rubbed the scent glands on his muzzle against Eddie’s cheek. “Don’t worry baby,” he gruffed. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be so full that it’ll have no choice but to take”. Eddie nodded frantically, beginning to ride Richie at a steady pace. “Can’t wait to be full again,” he muttered, seemingly to himself. “Don’t want to be able to see my feet”. Richie moaned at the thought of Eddie being pregnant again, absolutely stuffed to the brim with his pups. He wanted Eddie’s belly to stretch beyond what was possible. His mate was always attractive, but with a full belly, he was unbelievably sexy. 

Eddie suddenly cried out as he came untouched, and Richie grunted as his hole clamped tightly around his cock. “Here it comes, Eds, you ready?” Eddie nodded and looked up at him with hooded eyes. Richie howled as his knot popped and his load began so shoot into Eddie’s willing hole. Eddie’s hand rested on his belly as is started to swell, gurgling slightly. The skin pulled taught and fought to stretch further, aided by Eddie’s gentle massaging. Richie panted and drooled as spurt after spurt shot into Eddie; he hadn’t gotten of for two weeks, wanting to save up for this moment.

Finally, he fell back against the bed, nearly comatose after his intense orgasm. Eddie, on the other hand, shifted around on Richie’s knot, kneading his belly like a kitty whenever he felt a cramp or twinge in his stretching muscles. The longer he sat, the bigger he got; Richie’s warm come settling and filling up every available inch. His belly was especially vocal tonight, burbling and churning almost angrily. “Hush!” Eddie scolded. “You should be happy to be so full”. He leaned back, letting out a loud burp, before blushing guiltily. “Hey, it’s ok, Eds,” Richie sighed. It’s gotta go somewhere, and there’s no more room in here!” 

A large, clawed hand settled on Eddie’s belly, squeezing and prodding, and Richie chuckled as the massive mound shifted and gurgled loudly. “You like it baby” he growled. Eddie nodded, stroking Richie’s furry arm. “Feels so good. There’s so much.” Richie flicked his ears proudly. “Saved it all for you, baby”.

Richie’s knot slowly shrunk, and he slid out of Eddie with a groan. Eddie franticly searched for the plug, clenching to keep any of Richie’s come from dripping out. Richie plucked the plug carefully from the sheets. “Easy, Eds, I’ve got you. Hands and knees”. Eddie crawled to the middle of the bed, grunting as his belly brushed the sheets. He gasped as the nose of the plug teased his hole, then pushed in, keeping him full. He rolled onto his back, exhausted, but happy. Richie sat on the side of the bed, and groaned as he slowly shifted back to his human form. 

Eddie smiled at him, beckoning him over to lay next to him. “Look at this belly, Eddie,” Richie cooed, patting Eddie’s stomach. “How long do you want to keep the plug in?” Eddie’s shrugged, drawing gentle circles on the taut skin. At least until tomorrow morning”. Richie grinned. “Want to watch a movie?” Eddie nodded, and motioned for Richie to help him up. 

He waddles to the dresser, pulling on some of his old maternity pants, but opted for a regular shirt that rested at the top curve of his belly, leaving it on full display. Richie stared guiltlessly at Eddie, smiling fondly as Eddie padded toward the living room, rubbing his stomach affectionately. He plopped down on the couch and turned Netflix on, letting Eddie pick the movie. He tried to watch the movie, but was far too distracted by Eddie rubbing wide circles on his belly, occasionally pressing down to coax a loud gurgle out. It was almost obscene how Eddie’s shirt did almost nothing to cover his belly; the fleshy globe resting delicately on the other man’s thighs. It was truly amazing how much the skin could stretch. 

At some point, Eddie had dozed off, snoring softly as his arm laid protectively over the curve of his stomach. Even an hour later, it still gurgled away, vibrating under the soft touch of Richie’s hand. Richie quietly slipped to his knees in front of Eddie, cupping the bottom curve of his belly gently. “Please work. Please, I’ll do anything for it to take,” he whispered sadly. “I can’t take another negative test”. 

Eddie cracked an eye open, smirking at Richie. “It took, Rich. I can feel it”. Richie perked up, but still frowned. “How do you know?” Eddie scoffed, beginning to rub his belly again. “I’m an omega, Richie. I know when I’m pregnant”.   
A strangled sob caused him to jump, and he stared worriedly at Richie. “Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked. Richie sniffled. “We’ve been trying for more pups for so long, Eds, and now it’s going to happen!” Eddie smiled, starting to cry as well. 

Now that they were more alert, the two men made their way to the bathroom, stepping into the shower once it was hot. Richie stepped in behind Eddie, caressing his belly happily. It burbled loudly, and Eddie grunted. “As much as I love being full of you, I think my guts need a break”. Richie chuckled, before grabbing the plug nestled between Eddie’s cheeks. “You ready?” Eddie nodded, and Richie gently pulled the plug out, moaning when a steady stream of his come spilled out of Eddie’s sloppy hole. Eddie panted and leaned back against Richie’s chest, grabbing the other man’s hands and coaxing them to press down, causing the steady stream to turn into a gush. “You’re sure it took?” Richie asked. “I’m sure, Rich”.

***

“Why Daddy fat?” Frank asked, munching on a handful of Cheerios. Richie cackled loudly, ruffling his son’s hair. Eddie gawked at him, resting a hand on his 3 month pregnant belly. They had been putting of giving the triplets the talk about getting three new brothers and a new sister, but it seemed inevitable at the rate Eddie’s belly was growing. It had been a huge shock at Eddie’s first ultrasound when the tech told them how many pups they were having, given that they had had so much trouble getting pregnant again, but they couldn’t have been happier. They were getting the big family that they always wanted.

“Daddy isn’t fat, bubba,” Richie explained, beckoning Beverly and Ellie over as well. “Do you want to tell them, Eds?” Eddie nodded, sitting down next to Richie. “Remember when Aunt Bev and Uncle Ben had baby Ember?” He asked. The three nodded. “Well, Papa and I are going to have some babies, too, and you’ll have some new brothers, and a new sister!” The triplets stared at him, confused. “Where?” Ellie asked. Eddie caressed his belly, pointing with his other hand. “They’re in my tummy right now, and they’re going to get bigger before they come out to see us.” Beverly jumped up, excitedly asking if she could touch. Eddie nodded eagerly, giving each of his children a turn to feel the swell of his stomach. “They’re not moving much now, but when they get a little bigger, you’ll be able to feel them”.

***

Richie kissed Eddie hungrily, cupping his belly and laying him back on the bed. The triplets were at Richie’s parents’ house for the night, and the two men were eager to have some alone time. “You’re so big, Eds,” Richie sighed, laying a hand on the side of the swell. At 7 months pregnant with quadruplets, Eddie’s bump was enormous, and was only going to get bigger. “How do you want me?” “Stay like this,” Eddie sighed, rubbing Richie’s hairy chest. Richie nodded, lubing up his fingers to finger the other man’s hole. 

Eddie moaned as Richie prepared him, nudging his prostate brutally. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, before lining up and pushing in. Eddie cried out, wrapping his legs around Richie’s hips, and clawing at his back. His belly pressed against Richie’s, and the other man chuckled. “Your belly is so big that I can’t lay on top of you anymore!” Eddie scowled, slapping Richie’s arm. “It’s your fault! If you hadn’t have filled me up so good, we wouldn’t be here!” Richie cackled, patting Eddie’s belly. You know you love it, Eds!”

***

Eddie sobbed as he squeezed Richie’s hand, pushing hard at the next contraction. His pregnancy had gone well, and the doctors felt that he could delivery naturally when he went into labor. He was a week past due when he was induced, and had already delivered three of their four pups. They cried loudly as the nurses cleaned them off, and Eddie longed desperately to hold them. “You’re doing so well, Eddie!” Richie praised, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “The baby is crowning!” Dr. Goshen exclaimed, and Eddie felt her fingers support the infant’s head as he pushed its body out. “It’s a boy!”

The baby wailed loudly, waving its arms as Dr. Goshen cleaned him. Eddie groaned and relaxed into the hospital bed. “Would you like to see them?” A nurse asked. “Give them to me”, Eddie demanded, holding his arms out. A boy and a girl were placed in his arms, and the other two boys were passed to Richie. “They’re so beautiful, baby,” Richie whispered. “Are we still good on their names?” Eddie nodded, staring lovingly at their pups. “Haylee,” he murmured, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “Alex,” he said as he touched his son’s cheek. “Tristan,” Richie cooed at his son in his left arm, “Michael,” he whispered to the right.


End file.
